


【多萝】拉比特

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】拉比特

狗东西怎么还不回来呢？一个小采访需要那么久吗？

微博被反复刷新到全是广告，赵志铭烦躁地并拢了大腿，最小码的网袜被吊袜带扣起来，把细瘦的肢体硬生生勒出一点满盈肥美的色情，漆皮的抹胸连体衣嵌在穴口的部分是一条冰冷粗糙的拉链，把早弄好只等着被侵犯的肉洞磨的水润发光。

李汭燦真是个死畜生。

要玩这个又把人晾着是什么意思？爱萝莉生气的时候是娇极了的，眼睛都瞪的潋滟起来，像个被情夫戏耍欲求不满的少妇，恨不得揪下连体衣在屁股上缀的茸毛兔尾巴砸到姘头脸上，长长的假耳朵立在头上，随着主人驾街的节奏晃悠。

采访难道比我重要吗？！又不是比赛，什么东西啊。

越想越委屈，可怜人一瞬间觉得自己下贱极了，送上门给人肏，人家有事就听话打扮好乖乖窝在人沙发里浑身冒着痒自己发骚，被渣男呼来喝去当个飞机杯使——当即娇脾气就上了头，小巧的脚趾头在网袜里勾了两下，眼眶都红了起来。

哎哟哟，怎么哭了呢。

渣男一开门就见着这么个场景，他很严肃正经的，不笑，反手就给大门上了锁。

欲求不满导致的怒火来的快去的也快，马山小李能养死一堆皮实的肉兔，对喂饱这只特别淫乱娇嫩的却很有经验，不过拢进怀里搓揉两下挠一挠亲一亲，他就哼哼唧唧地蹭上来顾不上哭了，一双眼睛黑白分明又嗔又喜，媚的勾人心魄。

坏兔兔，爱萝莉果然是只坏兔兔，要用胡萝卜加大棒才能训好呀。

耳朵的卡扣很紧，别在细软的黑发里，一扯就能让这人迷茫地抬头露出泪痕未干的脸，很小巧很可爱，眼尾垂拢唇色极浅舌尖又是艳丽的粉色，又湿又软，像真正的兔子一样，很适合去舔干净点什么。

让他舔啊，别憋着，李多多什么时候不禽兽呀？

兔子坐在低矮的沙发上，位置其实刚好的，还不如巴掌大的脸颊被冒着黏液的鸡巴一戳，可怜兮兮地凹下去，配上兔女郎惊慌的样子一下子就显得格外美味。

关键是那畜生还来了劲儿，肉红色的龟头在可怜人的脸上又拍了几下，混着蛋清似的液体发出性交似的啪啪响声，腥膻的气味和羞辱的意思让他当即塌了腰窝，麻痒的穴在粗砺的拉链上蹭了两下，咕唧排出一团水来，从缝隙里牵着丝往下滴。

这人也不恼的，实际上玩疯了的爱萝莉并不介意多一点情趣，反倒是韩国正经小标兵李多多脸上挂不住多些，红着脸与对方黑白分明的眼睛对视，看他笑的不怀好意抓住打在脸上的东西嘬吮着顶端，还满怀挑衅地用牙齿刮了一把。

这也太坏了。

口腔里的温度是高于表皮的，又软又韧，顶到喉咙口还会让坏透了的兔子红着眼圈干呕，把性器层层叠叠包裹着往外推拒的嫩肉爽的人头皮发麻——偏偏这时小李又不笑了，透过冰凉的镜片狭长的眼尾漏着光，竟有点冷感禁欲的错觉。

呸。

禁欲个卵子，这畜生的手还扯着兔子耳朵往里死顶呢，顶到胃里爷是能生孩子还是怎样？！

卡扣再牢固也经不起这么粗野的拉扯，歪掉了一点很有些凌乱狼狈的样子，爱萝莉挣扎的很厉害，眼睛红通通的像只真正的白兔，与那人俯视的神态对上，竟不自觉地缩了缩，乖顺地放松肌肉往里吞。

虽然还是反胃难受，但每一点他龟兄弟的失态都让小兔崽子很满足，他笑嘻嘻地眯起眼睛看着那人粗喘，如果不是嘴被堵的严严实实说不定还要蹦些什么骚话来恶心人——所以李汭燦总是觉得他不需要在叫床之外的场合讲话，刹风景的过分。

那人的手指拢进兔女郎细软的发里，揪扯着漂亮的头颅往深处顶，这妖精连含混的骂娘都是软绵绵轻飘飘的在撒娇，一身媚骨就是生生逼着男人往他的袜圈里塞进全部身家，然后死在这人肚皮上。

怎么能这么坏呀。

小李先生叹息着揺头，像个不畏艰险用肉体惩罚淫荡兔妖的酸书生，唯一不同的是EDG的中路亲爹实在是行动力意志力惊人，从温暖湿润的口腔里退出来射在那张妖妖娆娆的脸上，板正的脸上不过是似笑非笑。

可坏兔子的漂亮脸蛋被弄得一塌糊涂了，浓稠泛黄的精液挂在精巧的脸上，甚至头发丝上都垂坠下一绺，他迷迷瞪瞪地张嘴伸舌头接了，吞进肚子里，才反应过来似地吃吃笑出声来。

“你个畜生我们才两周没做吧哈哈哈⋯太快了这也——啊！！！”

恼羞成怒的李汭燦着实称不上脾气好，隔着漆皮的连体衣在挺起来的乳尖上狠掐一把，把兔子辣蒙蒙的瞪视当了下酒菜自顾自得意，没成想对方挤出个恶狠狠的坏笑来。

多坏啊，那兔子偏了头，耳朵歪歪斜斜地倒向一边，细碎的牙咬在有了点血色的唇上，细腰一扭就背过身去，屁股上缀的白毛茸球被他摇晃的动作带的一颤一抖，真正的兔尾似的轻浮地勾引着，那下面是渗出黏液坠下一条银丝的拉链——拉开就能直接肏进兔子洞里哦。

“今天不用后面吗⋯太可惜啦，我好痒的，不用你管我自己玩哦。”

还要挑衅，怕是命不要了。

二十啷当岁的小男孩子，第一次的不应期其实半支烟的工夫就过去了，可惜爱萝莉不抽烟，自然也没这个概念，还踩在狐狸尾巴上乐颠颠地跳，于是直接被人打了屁股。

打的不重，轻轻地掴一下，红印子都很浅，被漆皮勒紧的臀肉轻轻颤了一下就结束了，可坏兔子太期待了，这一下羞辱刺激的他低头呜咽出声，歪斜的耳朵软软地垂下去，一副顶可怜等人喂饱的样子。

说过什么来着，李汭燦可善长饲养这只兔子了。

沾满淫水的拉链一点点分开，红肿的穴口迫不及待地一张一阖，几乎是被肏烂了的紫色，里边早记住了男人的好，抽搐痉挛地期待着。

填的好满好舒服啊，嫩滑柔软的肉早成了那人的形状，他顶开最深处黏膜的时候兔子爽的眼白都翻出来，流着口水一幅肏坏掉的样子，隔着肉被狠撞前列腺的感觉让他脊背都发着抖，尖叫着不成字句的床话。

瞎叫什么哥哥呀，我可是比你年纪小喔。

男孩子敲敲可爱的美肉整个陷下去的腰，把撅起来的屁股狠揉了两把，好像这些玩弄很有意思似的，可怜人已经被冲上脑子的快感弄的神志不清，被插到性器硬挺着乱晃，把脏兮兮的水弄在沙发上，早看不出之前游刃有余挑衅的样子——果然肏一肏就乖了，兔子就是这样的。

里面的肉像是已经习惯了迎来送往的拉扯，恋恋不舍地随着动作翻出穴口一点又缩回去，屁股上的小茸球随着身体的晃动一摆一摆的，真正的活兔尾似的被溅上去的水打湿成绺，看上去糟糕极了。

没办法，这身体就是这么淫乱，细瘦的手惋子发着抖撑在软垫上，被顶的不停往前挪，那畜生还觉得到嘴的肉是想跑，扯着他窄窄的胯拖回来一下子插到最深的地方，让他捂着肚子哀嚎——要破了，肚子要破了啊。

像个涨肚的临产孕妇，哭的说不出话，抽抽嗒嗒地捂着酸痛的胸脯，整个背都是被热汗浸湿的粉色。

大概是没救了，光是后面被插也能射，这人脊背僵着，一声不吭地软倒下去，可怜兮兮的脸上完全是放空发痴的状态，穴里几乎是发着抖把那人的东西绞出来，然后高高翘起的屁股恬不知耻地展示着一个阖不拢的圆洞往外漏着白液，沙发上一片都是深色的污迹，惨不忍睹。

好有意思啊，马山小李摘掉他的整个歪掉的兔耳朵，揉揉爱老师过分僵硬的颈项。

兔子果然是最棒的。


End file.
